


Presence of a Bellflower

by Yenatic_Osiria



Series: Presence of a Bellflower [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: Kaori Suzuki, an Upper level second class exorcist with a promising future had captured the eye of True Cross Academy's director. While she is close to Shura Kirigakure, Kaori goes through everyday life growing closer to one of the most powerful and intelligent demons in all of Assiah.This is also based off an RP. The role of Mephisto Pheles: MepphyStyle and EarphoneJackKyoEverything Midchapter 3 onward is not Rp related.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaori couldn’t help but lean back in a cushioned loveseat and play on her playstation vita. She was waiting for her roommate and best friend Shura Kirigakure to return from a mission. Her friend had been busy lately babysitting Rin Okumura. Her movements were skilled and fast with the given controls and she was completely absorbed, only to be interrupted by the loud boisterous voice of Shura as she threw open the door. “I’m back, Ri! I even brought some sake to celebrate the completion of my mission.~”   
  
Kaori nearly fumbled her handheld console and dropped it. Instead her reactions were quick and she yanked it back towards herself, hitting the sleep button. “Shura, I was completely immersed.”  
  
Shura blinked before laughing, “Ah little Ri, sometimes you’re so easily startled when you’re focused. Come on~ I’ll grab the serving set.”  
  
Kaori’s light blue orbs followed her friend as she made her way to the small kitchen. “Just a moment, Shura. I received another summoning from Lord Pheles.”  
  
Her friends shoulders went ridged as she slowly turned to look at her. “Just tear it up. I’ll go speak to him later.”  
  
Kaori’s brow twitched and she adjusted her glasses, “Actually there’s an emergency summon for you. The messenger was prompt in telling me that you should go to the directors office as soon as you returned from your current mission. Something about him wanting to see you first.”  
  
The air around Shura went cold but she forced a smile. “Alright, but have that sake ready before I get back alright? For once I’d like to borrow your attention for alittle bit while it isn’t on your otaku crap.”  
  
Kaori gave her the most intimidating glare she can muster, “It’s how I relax in my spare time between missions. I don’t believe there is anything wrong with my hobbies.” She adjusted the collar on her flannel before unbuttoning it all the way to reveal her undershirt. “Now quit stalling and go report to our employer. I have homemade miso ramen to prepare and I can’t do it with you leaning over my shoulder like this.”  
  
Shura sighed even louder. “Yea yea, but could you be more cautious? You don’t even have the warding up in the perimeter of our place. Anyone can catch scent of your pheromones like this!” She left slamming the door with a huff and made her way towards the directors office. “I have a bad feeling about this…” She muttered more to herself than anyone really.  
  
It didn’t take long for her to make her way to Mephisto’s office. With clenched teeth she knocked on the door. “Hey it’s Shura. I just returned from my mission and saw your sum-.”  
  
A familiar cheerful voice echoed from the other side of the door, “Yes, Miss Kirigakure, do come in.” There was something off about his tone but Shura pushed it aside for now with a shrug and opened the door. Walking inside the door slowly shut behind her. “Much better, Now how about some pocky my dear? I’m in a charitable mood.”   
  
Shura grit her teeth, “Why don’t you just cut the crap and get straight to the point, Mephisto? I have drinks and dinner waiting on me.”  
  
His mood shifted slightly and his emerald eyes emitted a dangerous glow as he retrieved Kaori Suzuki’s file. “As you wish. I grow tired of playing games with you, Shura. I would like you to bring Miss Kaori Suzuki to my office. It’s about time I meet one of my higher ranking pupils properly don’t you?” The playfulness in his voice held a dark undertone showing that he meant this as an order more so than a request. “You’ve returned from your mission and I’ve cleared your schedule for a while, meaning there should be no issue bringing her here tomorrow.”  
  
Shura instantly felt a chill as the temperature in the room seemed to drop though only around herself.  _Damn him. He’s been planning this for a while._  She gave him a polite smile. “Ah but while our professional schedules are free, Ri and I were already-“  
  
He sharply cut her off, “Just how long do you plan to keep her from seeing her employer, Miss Kirigakure?~ This farce you’re using is no longer necessary, Shura. You  _will_ bring her here tomorrow.”   
  
The chill was even worse now and Shura chewed the inside of her cheek and clicked her tongue, “Alright, fine.”  
  
His expression shifted to a more joyful one of when a child finally had gotten their way, “Yes splendid! I will see you and Miss Suzuki tomorrow in my office. You’re dismissed.~”   
  
Shura clenched her fist before turning and leaving quickly.  _Damn it!_ she inwardly cursed herself as she made her way back to the shared dorm flat that her and Ri shared.  “Yo, Ri! That Ramen and Sake better be ready I’m starved!”  
  
Kaori’s hair was tied back and her flannel sleeves were rolled up, she was working on the final preperations of the miso ramen. “Pipe down and sit at the bar then, Shura!” The sharpness of her tone caused Shura to laugh.   
  
Shura sat at the long breakfast bar, leaning her cheek against her fist.  
  
Kaori set the bowls down and the sake set in the space between the two bowls. She walked around to the other side to join her close friend, climbing up on the stool. “So what exactly did he want? Or is it confidential?” Ri picked up her chopsticks and popped the egg half into her mouth.   
  
“Eugh he’s such a creep.” Shura shook her head and sighed, pouring a sake shot for herself. “He wants me to bring you to his office tomorrow.”  
  
Kaori sat straight up, her attention hyperfocused on Shura. “Wait, that’s it? That was the urgent summon you received? Nothing else? It was just about me?”  
Shura huffed, “Yea well I guess he’s tired of me dodging his summons to bring you in. He was quite serious this time about me not avoiding it. A direct order actually.”  
  
Kaori raised a brow and finished the noodles that where currently placed between her chopsticks. “He pulled rank?” Her face was flushed slightly as she glanced at her phone. “That’s not entirely unusual considering he is our employer. Hmm, you must have really irritated him.”  
  
Shura downed some sake, “Yea that isn’t exactly new. Ah…this ramen is really good. Maybe I should go away on long missions more often.~”   
  
Kaori gave her a sharp look and shifted the subject back. “So we’re going tomorrow? Finally. I knew there was only so long before you couldn’t keep me from reporting to him in person.”  
  
Shura grimaced, “Yea but if that creep tries anything I’ll impale his smug fucking face.”  
  
Kaori responded kurtly, “You will not. He is the employer. He has his own way of doing things and he may be eccentric but that isn’t important.”  
  
Shura practically growled or as much as she could for a human. “Are you completely out of your mind, Kaori? He may be our boss but he’s dangerous. More dangerous than anyone or anything that has ever tried to do something to you.”  
  
Kaori shook her head, “That isn’t the point. He exercises self control and is distinguished, an old being..no one of the eight kings of the baal. The others may not exorcise restraint but it is evident that he does.” She leaned back after having finished her meal and a few shots of sake. “You’re worrying too much Shura.”  
  
The two of them continued conversing like this until Shura was too drunk to do so. Unbeknown to them the actual topic of their situation was watching far off through the window. Eavesdopping if you will. “My how interesting. I look forward to meeting you indeed, Kaori Suzuki.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“…Ri….Ri~” a masculine voice called her name far away.  
  
It was coy yet somewhat soothing, her thoughts her muddled and her movements dragged. “Nn…?”  
  
Upon opening her eyes, her vision was hazy almost as she was gazing into a memory. Dragging herself to a sitting position she moved her legs under herself in an attempt to stand. Though honestly it felt like her movements were obstructed or slow similar to trying to run through water.   
Adjusting her glasses, she stood up and clutched her arm with a grimace. Looking down she noticed familiar dragon clawed prints along her left arm. Which was simply sore, rubbing her forehead she began to walk, aimlessly following the silken voice without any caution.   
It was like velvet, the more she heard it the more relaxed and entranced she became.   
  
“…Ri…Ri!” This voice was different, one she’d known her whole life and it was retching her from her obscure dream. _  
  
With a groan Kaori opened her eyes only to squint in the morning light accompanying her blurry vision.   
  
Shura leaned close and handed the younger female her glasses. “Jeez, I normally don’t struggle that much with waking you. Have a good dream or something?”   
  
Kaori’s face lit up and she sat up with a sharp comment, “Don’t be ridiculous.” She moved across the room past her friend to go prepare for today. This afternoon she would be meeting her employer for the first time since she received her high rank as an exorcist. Through out her training and even after finishing as a student she had never formally met him. Everything had been filtered through Shura. Today would be the first of many things Shura could no longer intervene with when it came to the director and Kaori.   
  
As Kaori finished off her brunch she was quickly trying to finish a volume of one of her manga books while sipping her tea. She needed to dismiss any and all nerves concerning her meeting today.   
  
Shura leaned against the doorframe, “Riiiii, are you done yet?”  
  
Kaori glanced over the top border of her volume, “Soon. A few more panels and we can go. Just wait outside, Shura. I’ll be there shortly.”   
  
Shura grumbled to herself followed with a sigh before heading outside.   
  
Kaori very easily became distracted right after finishing her book. Specifically about her strange dream session last night. Shaking her head gently, she polished off her matcha tea latte and left the closed book on the breakfast bar. Adjusting her collar, sleeves and glasses one more time before heading out the door in the company of her long time friend.  
  
It didn’t take the two of them very long to traverse through the academy’s winding hallways and staircases. Two sets of footsteps echoed down the long hallway leading to the directors office. There was idle chatter from Shura Kirigakure to Kaori. Specifically she was continuing a conversation she had with the younger girl earlier and last night about how dangerous it could possibly be for Kaori to even meet the director. Much less be around him, alone or otherwise.  
  
Shura fought with this thought mostly due to Kaori’s high pheromone level. She had known the younger female for a good while and didn’t ever waste any time in the past, peeling men or demons off her due to any lack of self control they had. Hell there were even a few women who couldn’t keep their hands still while around her.   
  
This situation would be entirely different. Kaori Suzuki was meeting one of the most cunning and dangerous demonic beings in Assiah. But Shura had her hands tied considering that Lord Pheles wanted to meet one of the few higher ranking exorcists under his supervision. Hell, Shura up until now had come up with any and all excuses under the sun just to keep that from happening. This time, there was absolutely nothing she could do.  
  
“Damn it, Ri. Are you even listening?” Shura all but practically growled at the younger companion next to her.  
  
Kaori had been spacing out until they were right in front of the door only to be ripped from her subconscious by her best friends’ voice. Adjusting her glasses with a long sigh, she simply gave Shura a nod. “I’m not entire sure what else you could possibly say on the subject. I believe everything has been covered atleast twice. Don’t you think that perhaps you might be worrying alittle too much about this?”  
  
Shura’s shoulders became rigid and she gave a sharp inhale, “Ri, I think you’ll understand better when you actually meet, him.” She knocked twice and didn’t really wait long for an invitation before swinging the door open and stepping in.   
  
Mephisto was in his office watching anime on his laptop, he should have been doing work but he chose not to. He even had on his kimono instead of wearing his uniform, he had a box of Pocky sticks that was half empty, laying next to his laptop. He was getting caught up in Mahoutsukai no yome, it was his favorite anime and he was going to start buying cosplay for it. He had the money to order it online so that’s what he was going to do as he thought about it. He went straight to amazon and started buying everything he could that was related to the anime.   
  
“I should also get some more Pocky st-“ before he could finish his sentences, he was rudely interrupted by his door being all but kicked open before he could even get up to open it himself. He glanced up and saw Shura. Being slightly annoyed, he didn’t show it. His eyes glazed over the female next to her as he stood up.   
  
“Thank you for rudely interrupting me, you didn’t even give me a second to answer it! I think you broke my door!” He sighed before steering himself back on track, looking back at the newer female in the room.  
  
“Who is she?” He asked before hearing a ding, his ramen noodles were done and he went to go get them with a hum.   
Shura scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Mephisto. You’ve been asking to meet her forever- Wait..are you slacking off again?!”  
  
“No, I am not slacking off!” He said as he was slurping down his ramen noodles, he sat back in his chair, closed his laptop and checked his phone before looking at the two. It wasn’t that he forgot, just he didn’t know when she would be coming.  
  
Kaori cleared her throat and gave Shura a look, mostly telling her to quit it without so much as saying a word. Shifting her attention to Mephisto, she pulled out her identification. “Kaori Suzuki, Upper level 2nd class exorcist, Classes Tamer and Doctor.” She flicked her badge back up into a folded fashion before putting it away. “It’s nice to finally meet with my employer.” She glared at Shura for just a moment, “Without complications, for once.”   
  
He looked at her identification, he was surprised how handy she could be to him. Mephisto had a simple smile on his face as he looked at her.  
  
“Shura you brought a useful one! Yes! I’ll be needing you a lot.” Mephisto had some planning to do, he was going to test Kaori to see if she was able to handle even the harshest missions. He had that curious look on his face when he was up to something.   
  
It was at this point that he had a proper look at her. Purple flannel, thin black cargo pants, an ameythyst pendulum around her neck with matching studs, her glasses made her look simply adorable. Each time she had pushed them up it accentuated her lovely light blue eyes and her onyx bracelet reflected any and all light. Her long dark brunette hair was pulled back with a bell band.  _Cute and practical. Bells are often used for demon cleansing. Hmm, Quite the relaxed attire for such a high ranking exorcist,_  though she wore it with grace and carried herself formally so that it didn't matter.  
  
Kaori adjusted the buttons on the sleeves of her flannel shirt, whilst waiting for Shura to calm her hot headed behavior. “Now I was under the impression that you were the one summoning me, Lord Pheles. Should I come back another time without my colleague?”  
  
Shura clicked her tongue and practically gave the younger woman a death glare while muttering under her breath. “Ri, we just talked about this.”  
  
“Perhaps but if you’re going to make this an unprofessional visit then it is probably wiser for me to visit myself.” Kaori replied calmly.   
  
“No, that’s fine.~ I have an assignment for you two.” He flashed a devilish grin. “Do you think you can handle it?” He went back to slurping his ramen noodles and watched the two of them conversate with each other. He enjoyed their little argument. Kaori was so formal, it simply made him want to tease her. He sat his cup down and just opened back up his laptop, he didn’t want to interrupt them while he could finish this episode.  
  
“Yes of course, Sir Phel-..es.” Something had caught Kaori’s attention very briefly when Mephisto had reopened up his laptop. She had composed herself so quickly as to try not to give it away and it had passed fast enough where he missed his window to even ask.  _Of all the anime’s he could be watching, it had to be that one? Stay focused, you can always catch up on episodes later._  “It’s not a problem. Is there any information you would like to share with us about the assignment?”  
  
Shura had an easier time quelling her fuse after seeing Ri’s shift in behavior.  _I’ll ask her about it later, now isn’t the time._  
  
Mephisto handed Shura the folder with all the information, he went right back to watching the anime. He didn’t want to miss anything. Picking up his ramen noodle cup and finished it off. He threw the cup and didn’t mention all the information on the paper work in the folder. He didn’t mention that they were going to have to go to a well known forest where people had been going missing. He was the type to let them figure it out themselves.   
  
“All the information should be in the folder.” He was such a liar but his pokerface didn’t give at all.  
  
Kaori snatched the folder from Shura and simply blinked while reading, “So you want the two of us to go to a dangerous forest where people have been disappearing and fix the problem. This report is incomplete, but should serve as something to start.” She didn’t even look up, “Thank you, Lord Pheles. We’ll be leaving now.”   
  
Shura was greatly confused, “Hey wait, did I miss something in that report?”  
  
Mephisto was amazed at how smart she was, but he was shocked how she found of the details he left out. It was too quick, next time he was going to do something else. She was abit too smart for her own good.  
  
“You figured that out much too early, hopefully you two can defeat what is causing them to vanish.” He said as he was focused on the anime.  
  
Shura just looked at Kaori with a somewhat impressed expression. “How did you know all that?”  
  
Kaori just stood in the doorway, facing the hall. “Simple. I commune with the Deity of wisdom daily. My familiars know the location and most places closely linked with nature. We shouldn’t be wasting anymore time Shura.” The younger woman left ahead of her without so much as a glance back at her employer.  _Quite the devious one. Well, everyone gets bored I suppose._  
  
Shura watched her go and gave Mephisto a harsh glare. “We’ll return when we complete our mission.” She hastily followed Kaori, who was already ten paces ahead of her and hadn’t even stopped to wait for her companion.  
  
Mephisto waved them off before glancing up. He knew Shura wouldn’t see past his tricks, not even Fujimoto did.  _She has a good eye with these things, this should be interesting._ He grinned, he could feel Shura’s glare and it made him smile.   
  
“On the way back can you get me some more cup noodles, it seems that I am all out.” He told them before they left, hopefully they would get it. He didn’t feel like going to get it himself, which was quite lazy of him.  
  
Kaori was trying to focus on something, anything else. The dream from last night had come back to her, and she figured out exactly whose voice it was she had heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Shura and Kaori commuted to the forest in question. When Kaori was far enough into the woods she stopped and constructed a summoning circle.  
  
Out of amusement, Mephisto decided to watch the two. He was watching them from a safe distance where they weren’t able to notice him. He wanted to see what was going to happen. Sadly, he didn’t tell them what the demon was, he was going to let them find out the hard way.  
  
“This should be interesting.~” he was sitting in his chair with his umbrella sitting on the top of it. He was sure that Shura would be able to handle the demon but he also wanted to see what Kaori was capable of.  
  
“Gentle fragrances of fragile beings, shift your attention unto me. Arrive at my side, Sakura Dragon.” A small dragon formed out of pink petals and rested on her shoulder. It scaled down her right arm and met her gaze.   
  
Kaori smiled slightly, “Go and scout ahead, please.”  
  
It nudged against her cheek before the petals scattered and drifted past the trees in several directions.  
  
Shura blinked, “Ya know. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten used to those floral dragons you summon. In fact, I haven’t seen any other tamers call one other than you.”  
  
Kaori simply shrugged and retrieved a volume from her bag. “That doesn’t exactly surprise me. Now, did you chat up those informants like I suggested?”  
  
“Manga?” he saw the manga and tried to get a good look of what she was reading without being spotted.  _Oh? Does she like anime as well?_  He thought to himself.  
  
Shura’s eyebrow twitched, “Yea, but they weren’t exactly useful.”  
  
Kaori was just skimming over some pages of her manga book, “Mmhm.”  
  
A petal brushed over her cheek and she stood up shutting the book in a swift movement. “Come Shura, I’ve got a bite on the radar.” Kaori put her book away and followed the drifting flower petals. Each one drifted to her shoulder as she passed it, reforming into her familiar.  
  
Shura hopped up and quirked a brow, “Eh? What? Already?! Jeez, that stupid dragon is quick.”   
  
Kaori just answered without even looking back at Shura, “I wouldn’t call her stupid. Her ability to observe and inform is quite useful. A fantastic messenger.” The petals fully reformed on her shoulder, the familiar scaled down her arm again and bristled, providing Kaori with a warning.  
  
The air was stagnate and the area was unusually quiet.  
  
Mephisto was curious on how this was going to play out so he followed the two. He really didn’t try to see how dangerous this mission was so if he had to jump in and stop it, he would. While keeping a close eye on them he also noticed something off about the forest, hopefully they would notice. He felt as though he should have had someone else do this mission.   
  
“I’ll see for now if they can handle this.” He had a cup of tea in his hand and a tray of cakes next to him. Mephisto was slowly sipping his tea while following the two at a distance.  
  
Kaori adjusted her glasses and tied back her long hair. “The air here isn’t natural. Even the scent is off.”  
  
She tensed, “There’s a heavy scent of decay.” Her eyes glazed over her surroundings, “Signs of struggle, judging by all the trampled grass and- Shura, over there!”  
  
“Shit.” Shura muttered under her breath as she summoned her demon blade. “Devour the eight princesses.”   
  
Kaori punctured her arm and blood began to trickle down, each drip forming into a rose petal. “As each drop falls, may it nurture your growth. Rozen Dragon, to my side-“ Before Kaori could finish her incantation she noticed something bite Shura’s ankle, knocking her off her feet and beginning to drag her away.   
  
She lifted her left hand with the smaller familiar since her other one was still working on its form. “Fragrance of intoxication, Charm.”   
  
The appendage released Shura and fixed its attention to Kaori. It stalked closer and she didn’t even show a sign of movement. Only grinning, “Those without self control can be so fixated on their target that they lack proper attention to detail.~”   
  
Mephisto was amazed by the two, Kaori lived up to her rank and he was devilishly overjoyed about that. He was satisfied that his plans weren’t foiled. He watched the battle and noticed how they worked together.   
  
There was a glimmer over the lenses of Kaori’s glasses as she opened her hand. “Invocation of divine flame, petals burn away to cinders.”  
  
The larger familiar, now fully formed, bit down hard on the demons neck and burst into violet flame. “Smoldering Rose Purification.~” She snapped and the demon screeched. This significantly weakened it enough for Shura to make a move.  
  
Though through carelessness and confidence, a burning appendage wrapped around Kaori’s neck. It punctured her skin as it began to drag her towards it with a last ditch effort for survival. Only to be skewered and exorcised by Shura’s snake fang but a moment later.  
  
Mephisto stroked his gotee while deep in thought,  _Team work isn’t exactly their strength but they atleast protect one another._  
  
The demon exploded into ash leaving Kaori on the forest floor. She was heaving with a grin, her smaller familiar had flown off only to come back with some aloe so she could treat her new wounds.  _That last bit was wreckless. I should have been more cautious._  
  
At this point Shura snapped, “How many times do I have to tell you to stop using yourself as bait?! Those pheromones are useful as well as dangerous! Damn it, you’re so stubborn!” Shura lightly slapped Kaori’s cheek.   
  
“Lovely, now let’s see if I should give them an even harder mission.~  I would love to use her power for my own amusement but Shura might try to get in the way.” Mephisto’s clapping could be heard by the two from a distance, his voice echoed along with it. He was clearly up to something and it was going to be known for a short amount of time. The grin on his face showed it otherwise.  
  
“Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!” He exclaimed as he made his way over to them. Descending infront of the two with the help of his parasol. He had a feeling Shura was going to give him a harsh glare but he could live with that, he got what he wanted after all.  
  
Kaori sat up abnormally quick but grimaced slightly. The punctures on her neck were making it difficult for her to keep her composure.  
  
Shura was irritated to put it lightly and stood up. “Why am I not surprised, you can never resist a chance for a good show. Can you?”  
  
Pink petals swirled in Shura’s face causing her to cough.  
  
Mephisto was just watching how the forest brightened up, before he decided to answer Shura as he noticed all the human bones that needed to be cleaned. He wanted to give them a harder mission but he could only think of the Aokigahara forest, a popular suicide spot though recently a demon had taken residence there that lead humans to their deaths in order to feed on their souls. There wasn’t any way that someone would take on that mission after so many past attempts.   
  
“I only came to remind you two about my cup noodles.~ I couldn’t possibly let you forget now could I?” He knew Shura was familiar with the mission but he was also aware that she might not do it. He sighed before glancing over to Kaori, he had a feeling that she might take it.   
  
Kaori stood up, silently handing Shura an aloe plant for her own injury before directing her attention back to Mephisto. She snapped once and the petals from both her dragon familiar’s dispersed into the wind, much like ash. “This makes reporting the success of the mission simple. Though is there still any reason for the two of us to go fetch those noodles for you seeing as you’re already out here?”  
  
Kaori adjusted her glasses and after a moments pause, just gave him a very slight smile from her comment.  _If he’s going to give us a hard time, it’s only fair that I do the same._  
  
She worked on fixing her sleeves. “Was there another reason for you to come meet us, Sir Pheles? Or was it simply for praise?”   
  
Shura just stared at Kaori,  _I find that extremely unlikely._  She thought to herself, just waiting for her supervisor to answer the questions. It was best for her not to make another scene since Kaori was so irritable from the last interaction.  
  
“Yes please, I’ll be quite busy after this. When you get my cup of noodles, take a moment to read over this new assignment. It’s about the Aokigahara forest.~” He handed the folder to Shura with a grin before lowly whispering in her ear.   
  
“Try to bring her back alive…” His tone sounded like mockery. He then looked at Kaori with a grin before making his way back to his chair.  
  
Shura looked at the mission statement cover in the folder and froze.  _He’s out of his fucking mind._  She had heard about this one and even knew a few of the well trained exorcists that had attempted this mission. Shura had even caught Kaori trying to visit there herself before, only to snatch her arm at the entrance and practically drag her back home.  _And now he’s giving her fucking free reign when I’ve tried to keep her from this place?!_  
  
Mephisto couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips, “Hopefully you two will be able to handle this one.~”  
  
Before she could think of anything else, the bespecticaled girl snatched the folder and turned, beginning to pace. The apprehension on Shura’s expression leaked long enough for even Mephisto to see.  
  
The green eyed libertine noticed and this piqued his interest,  _My, it isn’t often that Shura has that expression. Humans are intriguing._  His emerald orbs slowly moved to Kaori as he simply studied her.  
  
There was a short silence before Kaori spoke up. “Seems you can’t keep me from going there anymore, Shura.” She snapped the folder shut and held it to the side. “You’ll have that delivery in your office in under an hour. And then Shura and myself can prepare for this mission.” Kaori kept her expression neutral so not to give anything away. Though her own thoughts echoed in her mind as well as that abnormal dream she experienced last night before meeting him.  
  
She seemed to hesitate a moment too long before beginning to pace towards the exit treeline they were currently enshrined in. “If that’s all then we’ll be going.”  
  
Shura’s expression was one of shock but she quickly masked it with a small tsk. “Fine. We’ll go get your stupid food.” She inwardly sighed,  _So long as Kaori doesn’t get distracted in the store again._  Last time the younger girl came out with bulk pocky sets, cases of ramune and two tubs of matcha ice cream.  
  
“Splendid!” Mephisto replied as he took a seat in his chair, he gazed at the pair with a smile before  _ **Poof**_  he had vanished. The Time king actually had work that he needed to attend to. He also had to talk to both Rin and Yukio in private, needing them to do a job for him. His hands would be full for a while, though he was going to slack off of course when no one was watching. Mephisto ended up back in his office studying the stack of paperwork and beginning to work on them. He would be up all evening with no sleep again. This was something Mephisto was used to, the most sleep he usually had was an hour, then it was back to planning and working. The bags under his eyes weren’t just there for show.  
  
“I should start gathering some missions together for the four of them. This might be more amusing than I originally anticipated.” Mephisto place both hands under his chin as he grinned while deep in thought.  
  
Mephisto heard a gentle knock at his office door after an hour, like Kaori had originally promised him. She was standing on the other side of the door, holding a palette of cup of noodles and something else under her arm, it rested at her hip. Though this time she had come alone, managing to convince Shura to go back home with the rest of their groceries instead of going with her to see Mephisto.  
  
It felt nice for her to actually receive some breathing room for the moment.  
  
“Lord Pheles?” Kaori chimed softly from the other side of the door.  
  
“Yes? Come in!~” he was too focused on the paper work to actually glance up to see who was entering his room, by the voice he had an inkling it was Kaori. After a few minutes he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his tea before looking up at the female.  
  
Kaori opened the door with her free hand and stepped in. Upon approaching him, she set the bulk ramen palette on a freespace on his desk. Except, that wasn’t  the only item she had brought with her. The next item was nearly the length of her torso and with closer inspection it was a bulk pocky variety box.  
  
“I see you kept your word! And here I thought I was going to have to go and get it myself.~” He teased.  
  
“Shura wasn’t exactly keen with going on a food run for you but I didn’t exactly mind. I had my own shopping to do too.” Kaori gently nudged the large variety pocky box towards him.  
  
“Oh? It seems that she isn’t very fond of me for some reason, is it my attitude?” He knew the reason and why she didn’t, he was just feigning innocence. Mephisto’s eyes gleamed as he noticed the pocky sticks, a grin gracing his lips. He enjoyed doing things like this to Shura. Teasing her was his amusement, it always had been.  
  
“And this was my idea. Specifically since I kept missing your summons due to complications. Oh, and there was the whole incident this morning.” Kaori reached up to adjust her glasses, her eyes wandering elsewhere.  
  
“Hm? I wonder why you kept missing them.” He was making himself some cup of noodle as he conversed with her. Mephisto couldn’t resist the taste of cup  of noodle, though he did need to work on eating healthier food.  
  
“She can be very particular with those she interacts with and how she views them. Shura and I have been acquainted for a long time. She keeps people away from myself. Specifically those she feels can’t be trusted around me. Whether it’s due to base instincts or lack of self control.”  
  
Mephisto quietly listened, stealing glances at Kaori whenever she would get distracted by her own musings.  
  
There was some visible tension in her shoulders as she continued. “Though I feel her actions to intervene with me branching out to meet others in the order is unnecessary. Shur was and is still especially keen on keeping a distance between you and myself, Lord Pheles.”  
  
Mephisto kept a neutral expression while Kaori spoke, removing his hot food from the microwave and setting it to cool in a small space on his desk. The demon king didn’t take a seat quite yet, his full attention on her with a small smile. He had the ability to be intimidating or to be especially charismatic and persuasive of getting humans to spill their thoughts to him. Right now? He wasn’t doing any of that, Kaori was doing this herself.   
  
She offered him a timid smile, “That’s not exactly her choice now is it? She often forgets how capable I am to look after myself.” Kaori shook her head, the bell and her hair echoing a small chime as her eyes wandered over to Mephisto. “I do apologize, it seems I began to ramble. I’m sure you have other things you need to do this evening. I’ll see myself out…”  
  
Kaori turned to leave, only managing a few steps towards the door before she felt a presence behind her and a gloved hand on her left wrist. Causing the young woman to freeze in place and struggle to suppress a sharp inhale as her voice found itself again. “Was there, something else? Sir Pheles…?”  
  
“Only a tiny reminder, Miss Suzuki. While your performance on today’s assignment was exceptional, I advise you to take care tomorrow.” She could practically hear the grin in his voice. “You see, I did some digging in your file and notice that you possess a certain history with the location you’ll be visiting tomorrow.” This is when his voice fell into his more serious tone. “Do come back alive, won’t you? I have a very special assignment for when you finish this one.” His face was above her left side as she caught his gaze and he flashed one of his trademark grins.   
  
Kaori was at a loss for words, only managing a nod and to adjust her glasses with her right hand as she broke their shared gaze with a flushed face. “Will that be all this evening, then?”  
  
Mephisto’s hand dropped and he briskly stepped to her side, opening the door for her, “Yes of course. Now get some rest this evening!~ You’ll need it for tomorrow morning.”  
  
She bowed briefly as a sign of respect before stepping out into the hall. “Yes, good night.” Once far enough down the hall and hearing his office door shut, she booked it back home. Kaori didn’t stop until she was at the door to her shared flat with Shura. Though she couldn’t bring herself to open the door just yet.  _Damn it. What the hell was that about? And now it feels like my heart is ready to burst out of my ribcage._ Taking a moment to collect herself, Kaori opened the door and stepped inside. Turning to close and lock the door she felt the familiar weight of her well-endowed roommate leaning on her back with her chin on top of her head.   
  
“Riiiiii~ You took way too long. I’m hungry!~” Shura was clearly drunk but this was something Kaori was used too.   
  
She simply slinked out of the other woman’s hold and made her way to the kitchen. “Yes well just give me a moment alright? I didn’t exactly think that you would be waiting up for me. I was under the impression that you would eat left overs and go straight to bed in preparation for tomorrow’s assignment.”  
  
Shura gave her an exaggerated sigh, “What? Really…? Nahhh of course I would wait for the precious Ri to return and make us some food!~”  
  
Her friends behavior was more outlandish than usual as Kaori just worked on preparing dinner.   
  
Later that evening when Shura had passed out from her drunken stupor and Kaori had finished cleaning up after dinner. It was just before ten in the evening, the lights had been turned out and she had finished her nightly routine. Upon laying in bed, Kaori had difficulty falling asleep. The simple interaction in the office replaying in her mind. Mephisto’s closeness, the tone of his voice, even his scent of rose and tea leaves. That small moment replayed and caused her cheeks to flush again. Kaori became dizzy from embarrassment and eventually fell into a deep slumber.  
  
At approximately four in the morning Mephisto leaned back in his chair, stretching his long arms over his head. “Dear me, so much paper work.” He stood up and snapped his fingers so that he would look more presentable. His hair fixed so that there were no longer stray strands other than the one curled wisp atop his head. He rested his top hat in its usual place and displaced in a puff of pink smoke.   
  
The demon king’s location changed as he was now in the center courtyard near Yukio and Rin’s dorm. The same dorm where both Kaori and Shura shared a room together. Sighing to himself, his gaze climbed upwards to the glimmering full moon or atleast what was left of it to be visible in this time of night. His ear twitched as he heard light gentle steps of an individual leaving the dorm. His thoughts successfully interrupted, this drew his gaze over in that direction only to greet him with something unusual.   
  
Kaori Suzuki was in what seemed to be a daze. Moments earlier she had risen from bed, having fallen asleep in her outfit for what seemed to be tomorrows mission. She was without socks or even shoes as the young woman trudged aimlessly.   
  
Mephisto’s eyes narrowed for only a moment and his brow raised,  _This must be that phenomenon I read about in her file. This would mean her destination would be the Aokigahara forest._  Intrigued, the emerald eyed libertine took it upon himself to follow her. This time of course he saw no reason to hide or keep much distance. He studied her movements as she stopped for trains and at crosswalks, how she even rode the bullet train and the last bus to get to the location she eventually would end up.   
  
Six in the morning, that was the time it was when she had breached the forests treeline. While the being dwelling within that forest was a danger to humans, he felt no hesitation when entering along with her.   
  
Futher and further she walked, without her glasses, she was being lead to this place. This forest which held intrigue as well as sacredness within its roots. When she was far enough inside, Kaori snapped from her haze. Without her glasses she could see little more than blurred green and grey. It took a moment for her expression to shift into slight panic but then indifference.   
  
Since Kaori had regained her consciousness, he perched himself high in one of the tree branches, studying her from above.  _What draws you here, Kaori?_  His curiosity was something that wouldn’t be fully satisfied, atleast not yet.  
  
Pain thrashed Kaori’s skull, the woman heard static which would usually be whispers. She clutched her hand to her head and panted hard. The migraine became so excruciating that she quickly lost consciousness. Though the last thing she saw before blacking out was a blur of white in the tree branches above her, descending closer to her as her vision faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

Mephisto had pushed off from the higher tree branches and gracefully descended near the unconscious Kaori. He closed his parasol and simply twirled it as he took in his surroundings. Humming softly to himself, Mephisto was deep into his own thoughts.  _She’s an interesting one indeed. It appears the deity she is in service to provides her with protection, for a price._  His eyes drifted back over to her sleeping form.  _The girl isn’t in any immediate danger._  While studying her, the familiar flower petals of both her familiars drifted around her like rain, staying in close proximity. His slitted eyes dilated,  _Now that is something, now isn’t it? Any average tamer wouldn’t be able to summon a familiar in an unconscious or vulnerable state. This contract she holds, it must have something to do with this ability._  His eyes trailed over the near by trees and the subtle glowing of a few souls that had become visible as soon as his companion had fell unconscious.  _Just as I suspected, they are bound here._  
  
There was a faint sound from Kaori as she slept, drawing the Time Kings eyes back over to her dreaming figure.  _Wait a moment more, fragrant flower. Your partner will join you soon._   Though to ease a possibly infuriated Shura later, he softly muttered, “Eins, Zwei, Drei..” Mephisto waved his parasol and slowed time around Kaori while she rested there. A simplified yet weaker version of his incantation Er Stopfen. He only felt the need to do this because of her pheromones. Yes demons, specters and humans alike wouldn’t try anything while he was present, but this was simply an extra measure while he was away. With that done he snapped his fingers, disappearing and reappearing in his office.   
  
Shura sat up sharply in her bed, a horrible feeling clenched in her stomach when she noticed Kaori missing from her cot. Quickly getting ready and snatching the girls' glasses case, she stormed towards Mephisto’s office. Luckily the door was already unlocked, not bothering to announce herself she threw it open and stalked over in front of his desk. “Hey Insomniac, did you see where Kaori went? That damn idiot didn’t even put on her glasses.”   
  
His brow twitched and he lightly bit the inside of his cheek though he didn’t show his irritation to Shura as he glanced up to meet her gaze from over some paperwork. “I could only imagine that she could be in a few places. What do you think Shura, Dear?”   
  
He was smiling, the fucker was smiling. How could he possibly be smiling when-. Her anger dissolved and her expression quickly changed to one of shock and horror. There wasn’t any way that Kaori would leave and go somewhere without her glasses, not intentionally anyway. Without any further conversation she burst into a sprint out of his office door, leaving the Demon King grinning like an idiot.   
  
With a snap he was back in those same tree branches he had been perched in whilist following Kaori prior. All he needed to do now was wait. Normally when viewing a show he would sit in his chair, except his current surroundings would definitely cause his usual set up to stand out to much. The tree canopy was also much too thick to watch from above, these plants received nutrients from the dead so it couldn’t be helped.  
  
Far in the recesses of her subconscious, Kaori acquired another peculiar dream.  
  
 _Laying on her side the girl struggled to sit up, her surroundings more visible than her last dream though the events weren’t much different. Green and mossy, unsteady roots and hollowed ground, she had to trudge carefully, or she would fall into one of the many areas of rotted ground and be stranded below. Her vision was an issue, forcing her to feel along the trees as she followed the figure in white. Occasionally the rippling distant fabric would show a hint of purple, though with her present vision it was all a blur. A familiar silken voice called to her the entire time.  
  
“Ri….Ri, come. This way..”  
  
As she would come closer the figure would seem to appear farther forward or in another location close by. He was leading her deeper, gut instinct and conscience imploring her to turn back but this voice, she felt secure each time it spoke.  
  
“Ri…Ri…you’re getting closer.”  
  
Forward she trudged, being directed far off the path. This was wrong, she shouldn’t be straying this far, but it wasn’t like she could see the path right now anyway. A moment of hesitance was all it took for her foot to sink in a rotted section of the ground, it crumbled under her, sending the dazed woman into freefall. All was dark other than the white figure above her and a lavender gloved hand reaching to grasp her own. _  
  
Kaori sat up quickly and Mephisto’s time barrier shattered upon her awakening. She was panting heavily and clutching her chest.  _Again…? Another dream involving him? Why…? For what reason?_  Shaking her head, Kaori attempted to push herself to her feet. Her stance wasn’t exactly steady or even firm, wobbly at best.   
  
Mephisto had been studying the young woman even as she jolted awake. This was perhaps the most vulnerable he had ever seen her other than the panic stricken expression he had witnessed hours ago before she passed out. Quick footsteps from below caught his attention. He noticed flowing red hair among the green and grey atmosphere. Though she was on the path, while Kaori was twenty or so feet away from it.  
  
Shura cupped both hands on each side of her mouth and cried out. “Ri!”  
  
Kaori shut her eyes and let out a shaky relived sigh before answering at a similar volume. “Shura?”  
  
Shura’s head whipped in the direction of the younger females’ voice, taking care to avoid rotted ground and make her way over to her. “Do you have any idea how close I was to a heart attack?” She handed the smaller girl her glasses case.   
  
Kaori eagerly took the case and quickly put them on. Stashing the case away, she looked around in earnest.   
  
Shura had her hand curled in her own hair and tapped her foot irritably as she shut her eyes. “I brought what supplies I could but I’m sure we aren’t properly prepared.” Her hand dropped before she moved to fold her arms. “We should go back. Get you some food and in more presentable clothes.”  
  
Kaori shook her head and caught faint sight of a soul. “Nonsense. We have a lead. I can always do such things later.”  
  
The corner of Shura’s lips twinged, “Are you kidding me?! You’ve been out here for who knows how long. You haven’t eaten, you probably didn’t get excellent sleep and we don’t even have all your supplies. Just this stuff!” Shura chucked Kaori’s messenger bag at her and the younger female nearly fumbled catching it.   
  
“Shura, That’s enough. We are progressing with the assignment.” Tossing the bag strap over her shoulder, Kaori delved further into the trees. “We’re close to the base of the mountain anyway, the center of the forest.”  
  
The fiery redhead grit her teeth and followed, grumbling to herself. “Fucking damn it, you’re as stubborn of a fool as Shiro sometimes.”    
  
Mephisto listened to their exchange and stroked his gotee.  _So eager to get the job done. She’s obedient when I request something of her._  He was grinning as he tailed the two women from the tree tops.   
  
Shura kept up with Kaori’s stride and attempted to continue the conversation, “Ri, do you remember the first time we met here…?”  
  
Kaori’s pace slowed, pondering as she listened to her companion.   
  
Without needing any verbal acknowledgement, the flame-loched female continued. “That day I had tagged along with Shiro much to his disproval. Nothing more than a reconnaissance mission here to gather intel. Shiro had tried to leave me with Yuri again but I didn’t stay behind as I should have.”    
  
Her hand absently moved to her hair and she combed her fingers through her ponytail. “Do you remember, the first words we exchanged when the two of us crossed paths and I had lost sight of Shiro in these woods?”  
  
Kaori had come to a full stop at this point. “Humans aren’t often permitted here. It’s dangerous, why are you alone?“ She adjusted her glasses, “Since the two of us are similar in age I found it odd for you to be here. Due to my contract with the deity of knowledge, this forest and its residents are able to feed off my energy, shortening my lifespan whilist I serve as their ambassador.  Whether or not a demon takes residence here, the souls view me as a beacon.” Shifting to better face Shura as she leaned against a wider tree covered in rich green moss. “What brought this on? I know of my role. I serve the forests and the Dragon Deity of knowledge. Working as an exorcist only further assists me with my responsibility.”  
  
Shura grit her teeth, “Yes but do you remember why Father Fujimoto took you from this place? Do you have any idea how far the each of us went to try and save you?!”  
  
Kaori couldn’t help but give a smile to her troubled friend. “Yes, the father was always quick to feel as though he needed to adopt children.” She shook her head. “Shura, we each have our own responsibilities to our deities. Why concern yourself with me when you yourself have less time?”  
  
Shura’s expression swiftly changed to shock and she just stared. A moment passed, and she let out a sharp click of her tongue before brushing past her and taking the lead. Further conversation stopping in its tracks as the two progressed forward.   
  
Mephisto had been eagerly listening to the both of them.  _Her lifespan depends on the needs of this forest? And she willingly would sacrifice such precious time for this forest or another? Mmm perhaps when this current issue is remedied then her life will not be in as much peril. I would hate to have my new chess piece and queen of the board to finish her role too early._  Lightly flicking his wrist, he snatched a macaron off a floating plate and popped it into his mouth. The dish then followed him as he trailed after the women from above.   
  
A branch snapped across the way and Kaori whipped her gaze in the direction of the sound. The trees had become denser upon the two wandering so far off the path and the usual bright light leaking in from above was since obstructed by the ominous and sinister presence. The air around them had become dense and stagnate, almost suffocating. The scent was a putrid one of rot and fungi. The formless and bulbous figure made its way towards the two in a growing pace.   
  
Mephisto tensed from his spot in the canopy.  _This might be more dangerous than I originally anticipated. This is…highly unusual. Rot kin tend to be uncontrollable and consume everything in their path. So then why is this one able to keep the environment undamaged?_  His catlike eyes dilated for but a moment.  _Could this be one of Astaroth’s generals? Fool, is he causing trouble for me again? The mess he made with Rin was more than enough of a migraine._   His right gloved hand had clutched the branch he was holding hard, and it splintered cracks up the remainder of the tree limb.   
  
Kaori was set on the task at hand, ignoring her past fatigue with a new-found adrenaline. She quickly inflicted a wound upon her left arm focusing on her larger summon, the Rozen Dragon.   
  
All the while Shura stepped in front of Kaori in a somewhat shielding stance, summoning her demon sword from her bosom and wielding it at the ready. “Don’t take it on recklessly this time, Ri.”  
  
Once Kaori had finished her summon, the Rozen dragon’s petals fluttered in front of the two of them, shortly after, the being was invoked in divine flame as per choice of the tamer. “Oh Please, to think I would ever allow such filth to touch me.”  
  
The two of them split up, flanking the sides of the rot kin. The trick with Rot demons was to always keep moving, hesitation could be the difference of impending death or slim survival.   
  
The violet flames of Kaori’s Rose familiar had since lunged at the rot kin while she ducked around to the left. She couldn’t afford to get distracted while influencing her will onto her vicious flora servant. So, for the moment all Kaori could do was run and evade while taking care to properly direct her companion. The only real support she could give Shura was from her summons. Kaori herself wasn’t exactly strong, atleast her upper body was average at best. Even when she enjoyed climbing trees or scaling fences it still came with it’s fair share of struggle. Which she made up in with the power impacts by her legs.   
  
Shura kept receiving flame support from Kaori, it even coated her blade, making it easier for the red head to do more damage. She wanted to keep focus, truly she did, but her attention was often drawn to Kaori to make sure the younger woman was able to hold her ground. The tar like substance of the rot being had made its way under the placement of one of Shura’s feet. It acted as a fly trap so to speak, leaving her right leg immobile, she had nearly lost balance.   
  
“Flame Spread!” Kaori exclaimed, partly breathless. The violet flamed dragon huffed a spray of fire at the floor, attaching specifically to the parasitic rot glops that had started to become a nuisance.  Her chest burned and she caught herself on a tree, adjusting her glasses as she watched Shura recover. With a sigh of relief she attempted to move again, unfortunately losing her footing on one of the weakening roots. The ground gave way and she began to fall.   
  
Shura froze as she noticed Kaori began sink below the ground. “Ri!” she yelled, stuck where she was on the opposite side of the battle space with the rot kin. Kaori’s familiar had since lost its form, fire engulfed petals remained, and they simply swirled in a spiral around the rot kin since that seemed to be the extent of what it could do as a passive reaction.   
  
In a moment of panic Mephisto had reached in her direction, tension clutching his chest. Clenching his jaw hard, he twirled his wrist with a flourish. His pink parasol changing into its true form of a large bat like creature. Without much more thought the familiar dived quickly, forcing its ice-cream shaped handle into the young woman’s grasp.   
  
Kaori gasped and grabbed the handle hard, her eyes screwing shut. She awaited a harsh impact with the ground or even a root skewering through her chest. Except none of it came, hesitantly opening her eyes her gaze traveled upward to the familiar item in her grasp. Her glasses being askew managed to pose a slight problem with her sight, but that color, the handle and the obnoxious sweets patches were unmistakably that of Lord Pheles’s parasol.  
  
A familiar voice rang out in the immediate area. “Eins, Zwei, Drei!” The pink familiar screeched at a high frequency, causing the women to wince and the rot being to shrink. What followed afterwards was a flurry of fire in the form of a pentagram. Flames descended upon the rot kin, reducing it to ashes.  
  
As Kaori was set down safely, her eyes traveled to the familiar tale male in white. His cape flowing behind him as he landed gracefully on the rich green and uneven floor. Holding the rim of his top hat, his gaze fixated on Kaori, causing the girls chest to tighten and her heart to skip a beat. As if on cue he flashed a charming fanged grin in her direction, removing his hat with a bow. Correcting his posture and placing his hat back on his head, he offered a lavender gloved hand to Kaori. In that moment, time stood still.


	5. Chapter 5

Mephisto provided the dazed female with a devilishly charming grin, his hand still offered in her direction. “I believe you are holding something of mine, are you not?”   
  
Snapping herself from her daze, she straightened her posture and approached the tall, well dressed male before handing back his parasol. Which she had to glance twice at considering the batlike form it had taken earlier had shifted back into its mundane appearance. Adjusting her glasses, her eyes drifted off to the side over to Shura. Her gut nearly dropped when she noticed that her friend seemed to be frozen in place.   
  
“I took the liberty of stopping time for the moment.” His head tilted to the side, “It will be our little secret, hm? I doubt Shura would appreciate seeing me drop in like this. Considering the two of you had this assignment well under control.” There was a slight coy undertone to his last statement though Kaori absently brushed it off.   
  
Kaori hugged her arm across her chest while clutching the midsection of her other arm due to nerves, “Sir Phe-“  
  
The demon king hushed her, interrupting her briefly. “Mephisto, my dear. Or Samael, whichever you prefer. I feel that it is due time we drop the formalities.”   
  
This only flustered her more, she inhaled a staggered breath before continuing. “Fine. Mephisto. Satisfy my curiosity.”  
  
He simply gave her a smile, not one of his shit eating grins but a genuine one to show sincerity. “Of course, darling.”  
  
She huffed, abit put off by all the pet names but letting it slide due to him being her superior. “Exorcists die on missions every day, why spend the effort on aiding me just now.”  
  
His trademark grin returned as the rim of his hat cast a shadow over his eyes. “Simple, my dear. I find you intriguing.”   
  
Her chest seized, and her brow twitched as she drew out another sharp inhale. “Nonsense. That’s probably just the Pheromones I emit.” A shine obscured her glasses lenses, temporarily hiding her eyes. Kaori tried to step around him but both his voice and the gentle grasp of his gloved hand resting on one of her wrists, stopped her in her tracks.   
  
He towered over her by nearly a foot, he only leered over her somewhat, so their eyes could meet while he spoke. The back of her head was nearly brushing over his chest, but only slightly. “Oh, I have eliminated that hypothesis a while ago.” Mephisto’s gloved hand raised her own just a breath from his lips as he continued. “You see, if that were the case. I wouldn’t have any restraint while being this close to you, hm?”   
  
At a loss for words she urged her limbs to listen, retracting her hand from his grasp, spinning to face him, and backing up a few steps. “I-it could still be effecting you!” She inwardly scowled at herself.  _Seriously? I stuttered? So, what if this situation is nearly on par with those Shoujo manga’s? My heart and my voice shouldn’t be betraying me this way!_  
  
Mephisto couldn’t stop smiling while watching her response to his advances. Kaori was even more fun to tease than Shura. Her reactions were well worth it even if her impatience was showing due to her fading resolve. He bowed slightly to her, extending his hand with a flourish. “Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself, Ri?” Mephisto corrected his posture revealing another mischievous fanged grin. “Don’t forget about that assignment we discussed. I’ll be seeing you back in my office soon.~” With a wave of his parasol and a snap, he had vanished.   
  
The time pocket he had put up dissipated and Shura lost her balance, catching herself on her hands in a pushup position before throwing herself back upwards. Her eyes wandered, glazing over her surroundings. Though when she noticed the ash fluttering to settle on the ground and Kaori’s familiars being sent back, her adrenaline quelled as she approached her friend. “Sheesh, the hell happened?”  
  
“The rot kin must have been weakened before we initiated anything with it.” She quickly changed the subject, trying to move onto something else so hopefully her incessant blushing would cease. “Ah look Shura, could you just help me while I remedy things for the spirits here? They usually have trouble moving on regardless, but the Rot kin posed an issue that set the natural order here off kilter.”  
  
Shura was positive that Kaori was acting off, narrowing her eyes at her before huffing in defeat. “Yea. Just be prepared to be here for a while. You better eat a large dinner when we get back. You won’t be getting that late breakfast or even a lunch at this rate.”  
  
Food was the last thing on Kaori’s mind, she was simply too distracted by Mephisto’s actions earlier.  _No, I need to focus. This is my role._  Kaori strode past Shrua leading them where they needed to go.  
  
After the interaction with Kaori, Mephisto had poofed back near his desk back in his office. Thumbing through some documents and skimming over them carefully. “Let’s see, who to pair Shura with so I can set up this solitary mission for Ri.” He had already picked a handful of missions he could send the fiery vixen on, but he had yet to handpick a partner for her. His fingers stopped on a singular file of a middle second class exorcist. His pupils sharpened as he skimmed over the context of the file. “A knight and tamer, hm? She could work.” The corners of his lips curved up into a mischievous grin. “And if things go well I’ll have Kaori to myself more often. ~” His mind wandering back to the brief interaction in the Aokigahara forest, “I look forward to our next interaction, Kaori.” He was more speaking aloud to himself.  
  
Several hours passed and the girls didn’t return home until closer to eight in the evening. Shura had insisted right after leaving the forest to stop by a restaurant for food, much to Kaori’s disproval. Once they had entered their flat, the bespectacled girl noticed a summon on the floor. As she bent to pick it up, Shura snatched it before she had the chance. “No. I’ll read it. Go shower and change.”   
  
Kaori shot the redhead an intimidating glare but huffed in defeat, heading towards her room.  
  
When Kaori had walked away, Shura studied the paper carefully. “Hm, it’s for me anyway. Something about another mission. But why not add Kaori on the summon too? Whatever, I guess I’ll head over there now.” Shura pivoted in a one-eighty towards the door before leaving again. “Man, I just got home. Can’t believe this couldn’t just wait til tomorrow.” Dragging herself out of the building and across campus, her shoulders slumped as she headed up to Mephisto’s office.  
  
The purple-loched libertine was humming to himself while retrieving ramen from his microwave when he heard a harsh knock at his office door. “Yes, come in.~”  
  
The tone of his voice seemed to really irk her, chewing the inside of her cheek, she twisted the doorknob and stepped inside, allowing it to shut behind her. “What did ya need anyway? Ri, and I were practically gone all day.”  
  
Mephisto peeled back the paper top to his cup of noodles as he watched her approach his desk. “Yes well, I just felt I should inform you that you’ll be reassigned to a different partner for the time being. A lower rank than yourself, she requires more training and I feel that you are the best pairing for this partnership.”  
  
Shura was visibly annoyed at this point. “Seriously? You can’t pick anyone else? Why me? You always have me babysitting for you or running your little errands or whatever.”   
  
Mephisto folded his hands together near his face as he leaned partially over his desk while the steam from his noodles rose upward, nearly dampening his gloves. “But of course.~ I only really trust you to do these jobs correctly, Shura dear. Besides, I can now send Kaori on her own missions since I trust her to get the work done with or without a partner.” His last statement held a coy undertone that could only be considered as insulting to Shura.  
  
Her hand flew down, hitting the desk with the side of her right fist. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!”  
  
Mephisto spoke again, keeping his voice at an even but intimidating tone. “This is an order, Shura. Am I to understand that you are unwilling to follow it?”   
  
Her shoulders stiffened and shortly after, she retracted her fist, allowing her hand to fall back to her side. “No…I’ll do it.” Everything in her head was screaming at her to fight this but she knew there was nothing more she could do. Mephisto was in charge, and she technically had to do whatever he asked her to even if she rather not.   
  
Mephisto’s cheery demeanor returned in nearly an instant. “Excellent! Here’s her file, and here is the first mission the two of you will be sent on.” He split his chopsticks, preparing to dig into his meal. “Oh and, you’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. So, I advise that you get some much-needed rest, Shura.”  
  
The redhead grit her teeth as she spun on her heel with the documents in hand and walked out his office with a slam of his door.   
  
A slight chuckle stemmed from deep in his throat before digging into his meal.  _I believe you’ll come to thank me, Shura. Just not quite yet._  
  
Kaori returned to the front room with an inquisitive gaze at the floor in front of the door. Another summon was there, and she lifted it, blinking once, before tearing open the envelope.  
  
 _Ri, I hope this message finds you well. While this is written informally, I would like you to come to my office at your earliest convenience this evening but please do so soon._  
  
Regards,   
Mephisto Pheles  
  
Kaori heaved a sigh as she pushed her glasses upward to their proper place. The door opened revealing an irritable Shura as she stalked into the room. “That no good clown is sending me on a mission tomorrow. He’s splitting our partnership for me to babysit this other exorcist for him.”   
  
Kaori cocked her head to the side. “Really? Well I just received a summon, it’s probably about that other assignment he wanted me to go on after the one we just finished.” As she turned to leave she caught a glimpse of Shura’s expression twisting into anger.  
  
“He already planned to send you on another assignment? By yourself?!” She was next to her friend again as Kaori had hesitated in the doorway.  
  
Kaori simply nodded, “He hasn’t given me details yet. Only that, he wanted me to see him in person for more information.”  
  
Shura grumbled to herself as Kaori left. “Stupid clown. If she ends up hurt, I’ll fucking impale you.”  
  
Kaori adjusted her sleeves as she stood outside of Mephisto’s office door. With a stuttering exhale she turned the doorknob and walked in. The Demon king had his hat off and was leaning back in his chair.   
  
“Kaori, don’t be shy. Come right on in!~” His lips curved into a smile as his chin rested on the back of his right hand. He had finished his food and was simply waiting for her.   
  
As Kaori stepped inside, the door closed and locked behind her. Shoulders tensing, she nervously cleared her throat before attempting to keep an even tone to her voice. “I received your summon. Is this about that mission you referred to?”  
  
Mephisto stood and pranced over to her side, “Yes of course but before that I would like to focus on something else.”  
  
Kaori just stared at him before blinking and adjusting her glasses, “Sure, but what exactly?” Her curious gaze never left his own.  
  
A plate poofed next to him and it floated in front of her. “Macaron?” He offered as he turned and walked towards the arm chair, expecting her to follow him.  
  
Kaori’s eyes nearly glistened and as soon as he had turned his back she snatched one off the plate. “Thank you…” She answered timidly before nibbling it. She fell in pace behind him and took a seat across from him on the velvet couch. The plate had floated over and settled itself on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
Mephisto sat back and watched her captivatingly. “I wanted to offer you a chance to speak to me informally. I am quite fond of stimulating conversations with the proper company.” Another poof of pink smoke revealed a tea set. The teapot itself poured for both of them before setting itself down again. “Oh, I apologize. I didn’t happen to ask your preference. I do hope Matcha is fine with you.”  
  
Kaori timidly lifted her teacup, appreciating the warmth to her palm and the pleasant scent. “I do. Though I also enjoy earl grey, jasmine, chamomile, peppermint, lavender, rosemary, sage, violet and most other variations of green teas.” Once realizing her rambling, a light blush dusted over her cheeks.  
  
Mephisto cocked his head slightly, eyeing her. “Quite the list of herbal teas then. I’m familiar with those you’ve listed and then some. Except I do believe I have you beat in age so it’s only to be expected.” Softly closing his eyes, he lifted his cup up taking a sip.   
  
“It’s been mentioned that with age comes both wisdom and experience. I believe I’ll be alright with tolerating such older company.” She masked a smile behind the rim of her cup as she took a sip herself.   
  
Mephisto just returned a grin of his own, “Splendid.” He gingerly set his cup on the saucer, then allowing it to float next to him. “Now Ri, would you allow me to pick your brain for now?”  
  
Kaori blinked before glancing down at the Macarons. “Alright.”  
  
Following her gaze, a macaron drifted over to her. Noticing her cheeks dust pink before taking the sweet pastry. “Do you happen to have interest in manga or anime?” He had folded his hands and was grinning behind them as he smugly asked the question.  
  
Her shoulders tensed, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers. With an attempt to clear her throat she forced herself to respond. “You mean like Vampire Knight or The Ancient Magnus Bride…?”  
  
He could no longer mask the grin on his face as he shifted to the edge of his seat and lifted his finger a matter of factly. “Yes, exactly right!”   
  
She couldn’t prevent her voice from shrinking so she answered quietly, “Perhaps…”  
  
He jumped up half leaning over the coffee table between them and closing some distance between the two of them. Mephisto was nearly in her face as he began bombarding her excitedly with more questions. “I Knew it! Do you like the two you listed? How about Violet Evergarden? Moonphase? Rozen Maiden?!” He continued to list off many more anime and manga series with blissful delight.  
  
Only the closer he was and the more interest he showed in the subject, the harsher Kaori’s blush became. She could barely keep up with his list. “Y-yea. I enjoy those ones, yes.” She tried to glance away, scratching the side of her cheek, and eating the macaron she was holding.   
  
His two gloved hands encapsulated the one that was touching her own cheek. “Would you watch something with me in the future sometime? You can see my manga library too! You would have to visit my estate for that.”  
  
Her hand was jittery, “S-sure, just perhaps some other time.” She inhaled a shaky breath. “Mephisto, could we discuss that mission now?” Kaori was nearly prepared to bolt for the door, she was only ever open about this particular interest with her friends.  
  
He leaned back some, “Oh, I suppose so.” Reluctantly releasing the girls hand, he took his seat back across from her. The teapot poured him a fresh cup and he sipped slowly. “I’m sure your deity keeps you well informed about the many forests in distress around the globe, spiritually or otherwise. I’ve compiled a list of them, though for this singular mission I would like you to do something quite simple.”  
  
Kaori simply raised a brow as she leaned back against the couch, allowing it to fill the curvature of her back. She laid her arms across the top rim as she eyed him carefully over her glasses. “Simple as in groceries or something different?”  
  
A chuckle rumbled from Mephisto, “No not quite. I would like you to cross the Tokara islands and visit the forest of Yakushima. Specifically, to take a look at the Jōmon Sugi.”  
  
Kaori furrowed her brow, “You’re referring to the oldest Cryptomeria tree in Japan? That one?”  
  
Mephisto smiled over the rim of his tea cup. “The one and only.~ Is that simple enough, Ri darling?” He took another long sip of tea.  
  
She pondered for a moment before giving him a firm nod, “Understood. I can manage that. Is there anything in particular that I’m looking for?”  
  
Mephisto just shrugged, “Oh I don’t know. I believe you will see all you need to know when you get there.~” The coy and playful undertone to his voice caused her brow to twitch.  
  
Kaori snatched another macaron off the plate. “Fine. I’ll see for myself then.” She popped it in her mouth before standing up and heading towards the office door.  
  
Mephisto watched her go and tilted his head to the side, “Leaving already? I suppose we can converse another time then. Have a good evening, Ri.”  
  
Her face was burning and she quietly muttered, “Yes, Goodnight.” She left the office, the door quietly shutting behind her as she made her way back to her flat. Her heart hammered harshly against her ribcage the further she walked.   
  
Mephisto simply grinned to himself. “You can come out now, Amaimon.”  
  
The small green hamster that had been hiding between the couch cushions crawled out into view. With a smoke puff the small critter was replaced with the demon king of earth. His blue eyes were focused on the closed door, they shifted to a lovely gold the longer he stared. “That is the one you want me to play with tomorrow brother?”  
  
Mephisto hummed but a shadow fell over his eyes as he glared hard at Amaimon. “Yes, just don’t break her. Or I may have to punish you.” He flicked a wrapped piece of candy at his younger brother, who simply caught it between two fingers.   
  
“She’s kin with my element and her second element compliments earth. Should I consider this a game of endurance then, brother?” His eyes never left the door as he popped the round candy into his mouth.   
  
“You’ll be testing her limits.” He studied his brother intensively.   
  
“Yes, brother.” He was squatting on the couch instead of properly sitting.  
  
Mephisto tapped his umbrella on the rim of his hat as he moved to hold it out in front of himself, “Do I need to re-instruct you on how to treat the furniture?”   
  
Amaimon’s gaze finally moved back to look at Mephisto as he corrected his posture.  
  
Mephisto placed his hat back on his head, setting his parasol off to the side, “Wise choice.”


	6. Chapter 6

The farewell between Karori and Shura was short-lived as the fiery redhead was ushered onto her first of many important missions early in the morning. This left Kaori sipping some tea and her eyes drifting to focus out the large window.  _She left hours ago and it’s only seven in the morning._  She sighed,  _I guess I should make my way to the Tokara Islands._  It was better to get there early in the day then to show up at the ferry dock while it’s obscenely crowded.   
  
Chugging the rest of her smooth mug she set it down and briskly made her way out her flat, the door swinging and locking behind her. She wouldn’t be back until much later, perhaps even days depending on what exactly Mephisto even had in mind for her. In all honesty, the reasoning for this mission escaped her but she didn’t allow herself to delve too much into questioning it.  _No, he’s my supervisor. Whatever he asks his exorcists to do, they must follow orders. While this assignment is vague, and I have many questions, he told me that I would know later._  
  
A pair of golden eyes was focused on the attractive young woman from a distance. The mossy haired male was accompanied by Mephisto as they both seemed to tail Kaori on her assignment.   
  
“You’ve been quiet since we arrived on the island, Amaimon. You were practically itching to leave the office yet now all you do is watch this little bird flutter and follow its course, hm?” Mephisto was reclining in the air as he kept pace with his younger brother. It’s been centuries since his attention has been this captivated by something.   
  
“I’m only studying her brother and trying to figure out why this one is so special to you.” Amaimon’s gaze had only torn away from the woman for merely a moment to lock eyes with his older brother before allowing them to wander back to her.   
  
Mephisto’s cold gaze caused the hairs on the back of Amaimon’s neck to crawl and stand on end. “I’m not at liberty to share that with you just yet. Simply do as I tell you and we’ll have no problems. Alright?”  
  
Amaimon was never fond of upsetting his elder brother, he loved his sibling as well as any demon could really. “Of course.”  
  
Kaori was gentle with how she treated the plants and nature around her even while traversing overgrown paths. She would whisper small apologies and soothing words to any dead tendril vines or branches that she needed to cut out of the way with a large hunting knife she brought with her. She would properly sheath the instrument to her thigh when she had no need for it, trudging onward, deeper into the forest.  _It’s lovely, perhaps I’ll be able to take in the gorgeous Yakushima forest more when I finish what needs to be done. Whatever that happens to be anyway._    
  
Eleven was roughly the time she managed to reach the Jōmon Sugi, this aged Cryptomeria left her awestruck in a sense that she managed to tune absolutely everything else out just to admire it.   
  
Mephisto’s heart caught in his throat over Kaori’s expression and his cheeks flushed lightly.  _Aren’t only anime girls supposed to be this cute?_  Mentally shrugging it off he caught Amaimon preparing to approach. “Ah ah. Not yet. Don’t you believe that the proper element of surprise is necessary here?”   
  
Amaimon only stared at Mephisto before shrugging and then leaning back. He unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into his mouth.   
  
Kaori’s right hand clutched her upper left arm as she simply stared upwards at the large and gorgeous tree in front of her. Shaking her head once she released her grip and began walking around the Cryptomeria, studying it thoroughly. “Honestly everything seems alright but…hm…”   
She unsheathed her hunting knife and slid it gently across her open palm to give her just enough for a summon. “Sakura and Rozen Dragons, heed my call.”   
  
A flurry of Cherry blossom petals to her left and a rose petal rain to her right as her two familiars formed. “I…require a second opinion.” She nodded in the direction of the Cryptomeria and both familiars seemed to understand her order. The petals scattered, and they began to flow around the tree. “And while they do that…” She rolled up her sleeves and surveyed the tree once more. “I wouldn’t mind climbing you dear, just not until I know for sure that everything is as it should be.”   
  
Instead Kaori sat at the base of the tree with her back flush against it and she stared upwards through its branches as well as the canopy of the other trees in the area. Slowly her eyes began to close, and very quickly after she went limp against the wide trunk of the Jōmon Sugi. For the moment, she slept peacefully as her familiars were working on their task.   
  
Amaimon crunched on a section of his sucker, splitting it in half. “How long do I need to wait, brother?”  
  
The violet haired libertine simply grinned at his younger sibling, “Patience, I don’t believe I’ve seen you this eager in a while, hm? You’ll have your fun.” Mephisto was relaxing in a treetop nearby so he had the perfect view of Kaori and her working familiars.  _While I admire Amaimon’s tenacity. My brother needs to learn more patience._  
  
Kaori’s chest rose and fell very slowly the deeper she sank into REM sleep.  
  
 _‘’Ghh, the hell?’’ Struggling to sit up Kaori sucked air in sharply through her teeth, clutching her left side. Specifically, her ribs, the throbbing was one thing but moving cause excruciating pain. Kaori shakily shifted to her knees and attempted to stand only to be thrown back down with such force that her breathing nearly halted. She coughed harshly, her vision shuddered as her eyes traveled upward. The figure in front of her was only a silhouette for the moment but the scent was familiar, like that of a well-watered garden or soaked earth of a forest. Kaori attempted to force herself up again but this time a clawed hand wrapped itself around her neck.  
  
“You should stay down. It’s irritating every time you choose to rise from where you belong.” The voice was unfamiliar to her but what she could deter was that is was masculine. The figure’s gaze bore through her with striking golden eyes.  
  
Kaori grabbed at her neck, trying to pry his clawed digits away. Her lungs and throat burned for oxygen. Though that feeling quickly left her just as that firm hand did. Just as she lost consciousness, that familiar voice she knew so well was distorted to her fading senses. The last thing she noticed through her tilted glasses was the purple interior of a certain Time Kings cape._   
  
Mephisto waved Amaimon forward, “Alright just take your place. She’s about to wake up.”  
  
His golden eyes glimmered curiously at his older brother just before he slid down the tree and approached the stirring Kaori. His pupils narrowed to slits the closer he was to her. Just as she woke, he leered over her form, his right palm resting against the rugged trunk of the aged Cryptomeria.  
  
It was at this moment that Kaori’s eyes shot opened and she clutched her chest, to her dismay she didn’t have much time to compose herself when she noticed an unfamiliar demon leaning over her. Due to her sense of unease, her familiars were called back, the Sakura dragon mounting her shoulder first as the Rozen Dragon was still reforming. “You’re much too close to me.”  
  
Amaimon pivoted on the balls of his heels and leaned back, simply blinking. “I’m to introduce myself to you, Kaori Suzuki.” He had long since finished his candy, so the scent of his breath was similar to that of cherries.   
  
“And what would a demon want with me?” Her Rozen Dragon had reconstructed its form and leered its neck over her left shoulder, snarling at the moss haired demon king.   
  
“You’re educated enough to atleast realize I’m more than a demon aren’t you.” His thumbs were in his pockets as he slouched some, getting a better look at the woman in front of him.  
  
Kaori hissed through her teeth while trying to regain her already unsteady composure, “Not the point.”  
  
“Mm, indeed.” He dangled the hunting knife loosely in his right hand, just enough to grab her attention.  
  
“Eh? Hey!” She took a step forward but was interrupted with a sudden close proximity of Amaimon appearing right in front of her.   
  
His golden orbs forcing her to freeze in place. “Let’s get to know each other, shall we?” Amaimon twirled the large blade in his fingers without much effort, successfully adding to the growing nerves of an already frustrated Kaori.   
  
Kaori shuddered under that familiar golden gaze,  _Why do I…recognize those eyes?_  
  
She then folded her arms and tapped her foot. “You already seem to know my name, but didn’t you mention something about introducing yourself?”  
  
His fingers grew still, and he caught the knife by its hilt. “Amaimon, King of earth.” His eyes locked onto hers again and the air around him was practically suffocating to inhale.   
  
Kaori took two steps back, fixing her glasses. “And your reason for seeking me?”  
  
It only took the adjustment of her glasses for him to quickly move again, this time behind her and leering over her right shoulder. “To challenge you. You harness abilities of my kin and of Ignis.” He leaned back and paced off to her side, so she could better see him. “I’m curious as to if you deserve to harness the ability of two different kin types.”   
  
 _Wait…the dream. This is…that same pair of eyes._  Kaori steadied her voice with much difficulty, “That seems unnecessary. Considering the kins I can harness and the one you control, neither could really be considered the victor.” She inhaled sharply trying to step back more to create some extra distance.   
  
Amaimon gave her a dark and cruel smile. “It wasn’t an optional proposal.” The knife was now tossed to the side, Kaori wasn’t exactly paying attention as to where. “I came here to play, Kaori Suzuki.”  
  
Her eyes widened, the Rozen Dragon taking its proper place in front of her. The Sakura dragon scaled down her left arm and eyed her carefully as if waiting for an order. Except right now Kaori was much to distracted to properly strategize. Images of her nightmare flooding back to her mind and effectively cementing her in place.  
  
Mephisto rested his cheek against his fist as his eyes focused on Kaori. “How will you cope with this, Ri? You may not have to worry about me but what about another one of the demon kings? What would you choose to do?” He mused to himself as he studied her reaction.  _Intelligent, I would be concerned if she wasn’t at least a little shaken by one of the eight approaching her for a fight. That cool composure can only carry you so far, darling._  
  
Kaori clutched her left arm hard while staring at Amaimon.  _Stop it. Stop shaking. I shouldn’t be this surprised. I’ve been around Mephisto so how much more difficult could one of his brothers be?_  With a shaky breath she fixed her glasses again along with her posture too. “Invocation of divine flame. Scent spread, charm.” The Rozen dragon burst into divine lavender flames and the Sakura dragon burst into petals swirling on the wind and strengthening the effect of her pheromone scent.  
  
Amaimon quirked a brow before laughing and giving the young woman a grin. “We finally get to play! Come now, Kaori. Let’s have fun alright?”   
  
His shrill laughter shook her to her core, but she refused to lose her nerve.  _I just need to keep my distance while my familiar fights. One wrong move could be the end of me. Tch, this wasn’t what I had in mind. I just came here to check on the Cryptomeria. I’ll be damned if our fight damages it either._  Kaori made a beeline across the clearing to the other side to lure Amaimon somewhere else.  
  
The mossy haired king chuckled, “Oh we’re playing tag? It seems I’m it doesn’t it?”  
  
Her Rozen flame engulfed familiar made its way between the two of them, serving as a message that it wouldn’t just allow him to touch her.   
  
Mephisto’s hand fell to his lap, “Hm, I suppose survival would be the primary objective here. Except…it isn’t just herself that she’s concerned about. Just as I thought! She’s thinking of the Jōmon Sugi! Ah, I expected nothing less.”  
  
Amaimon’s laughter only increased in volume. “Or maybe it’s keep away? How about we do both games, yea?” The skin on his arms hardened and became green. His lengthened clawed hand burst through the neck of the familiar as it scattered into lavender flaming petals. “Now how long can you keep it up though, Kaori?”  
  
Ri swallowed hard and ducked past some trees going through a narrow route, she managed to retrieve her hunting knife almost losing balance as she picked it up mid run. Catching herself on a tree to balance, she again continued her run. Sakura blossoms fluttered past her shoulders but would loop back around her neck in a pattern.  _Come on, come on! Reform. Reform!_  Her Rose Dragon reformed, engulfing Amaimon inflame.   
  
Though the victory was short lived as he simply scattered the familiars’ fiery pieces again. “Oh, please Kaori, you don’t want me to get bored, do you? Surely you have more games we could play.”   
  
The footsteps behind her seemed to stop, checking behind her she no longer saw him. Though her chest seized as she hesitantly looked back in front of her, being nearly inches from the Earth king. She gasped hard and her chest hurt just from the sheer shock. Her wrist was held by a hard, discolored clawed hand.  
  
Amaimon grinned at her. “Seems I caught you.” He spun her around so that her back was against his chest.  “That’s a dirty trick that you use, hm? The ability to lure me or anyone really. Do you know what else can do that?” His grip tightened hard enough that her left wrist snapped, causing a fracture. “Succubi. Though what baffles me is that you are so obviously human.”  
  
Kaori’s breath caught in her throat and tears pricked her eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath to suppress the need to cry out in pain. The entire time he held her, she never stopped trying to get away from him. The visions from that nightmare flashed through her thoughts as she nearly exhausted herself just trying to pull away from Amaimon.  
  
Mephisto’s hand was curled into a hard fist, he could feel his claws biting his palms through the thin fabric of his gloves. “He should be stopping soon. I gave him rules.” His chest tightened slightly,  _Except… that Amaimon hasn’t been properly exposed to her raw pheromones before. No no. I’m thinking too much into this. I’ve taught him well, this shouldn’t unhinge his sanity…right?_  
  
“Is this how you charmed brother into taking so much interest in you?” He yanked her arm hard pulling the joint out of it’s socket and allowing her to crumple to the ground.  
  
Amaimon’s ramblings feel on deaf ears, Kaori’s familiars disappeared since she no longer could hold the concentration to keep them out to assist her. She was on her left side still trying to bite back screams though now she could no longer hide the tears.   
  
Amaimon blinked and stared down at her, “Is that really all? How could you possibly hold so much interest to anyone? You are quite defenseless without those dragons of yours, aren’t you?” He did a sweeping spin kick hard into her right side.   
  
Kaori felt her ribs crack and a few of them even came loose. At least three were broken and she wasn’t quite sure how many more were fractured but that wasn’t exactly what was on her mind. The tears fell freely, and her body shook hard, this only intensified the pain that would act up while she moved. Her breathing was shallow, ragged and strained as she looked up at Amaimon through obscured vision. Glasses were falling off her face and she had dropped her knife again at Amaimon’s feet when he originally injured her wrist.  
  
Mephisto stood up and his expression was firm.  _This isn’t what we discussed._  He descended and landed a few feet from Amaimon, out of Kaori’s cone of vision. Not that it really mattered. “Amaimon, Enough.” His voice was stern and intimidating, the authoritative tone he’d use when he needed to converse with the other kings or threaten anyone really.   
  
Amaimon simply gave Mephisto a twisted grin, “But brother I’m having so much fun!~” He waved his fingers lightly, moving the earth under Kaori and rising her to a mock standing position, similar to how a puppet would be posed. “She’s such an interesting toy, can’t I play with her for just a bit longer brother?”   
  
Mephisto’s claws tore through the fingers of his gloves and embedded themselves into his palms. “I believe I said, that’s  _ **enough.**_ ” He snapped his fingers which were now slightly bloody, the ground rippled under Amaimon offsetting his balance.   
  
Amaimon cackled loudly, “Brother, Brother aren’t you happy with me? I did good, didn’t I? I didn’t break her. She’s still in decent shape, right?” There were tears pricking Amaimon’s eyes, but he just continued to cackle.  
  
Mephisto’s heart ached as it throbbed in his own throat.  _Little brother. I do hope you’ll forgive me or perhaps tolerate me afterwards._  Twirling his wrist with a flourish he waved his parasol and choked out his incantation in a surprisingly steady voice. “Eins, Zwei…Drei. Kuchens Kuckucksuhr.” An oversized familiar cuckoo clock appeared. The front doors opened revealing the cuckoo, the animated bird opened its beak and closed around Amaimon, dragging him back into the interior.  
  
Amaimon struggled against the grip of the mechanic device produced by his brothers magic as he watched the girl on the mock raised earth. With his loss of focus the earth resumed its original pattern and her weak frame rested on the ground. It was at this moment that he began to regain his sanity. “Brother no, please!”  
  
Mephisto flinched, not mustering more than brief eye contact with his younger sibling before Amaimon was pulled within. The cuckoo clock disappeared as Mephisto strode over to Kaori. She had already lost consciousness due to the pain she endured. Bringing his hand up to the bridge of his brow he squeezed there and sighed, his glimmering green eyes tracing over her ragged state.   
  
“It seems I underestimate this turn of events.” The images of Kaori’s fear-stricken features stuck in his mind, he should have taken it as a warning. She…seemed to know something before things even began. Though how could that be? With his power he could go through time, manipulate it, rewrite it and even cross into other timelines. What could she have known that escaped him?  
  
Shaking his head slightly, his hand dropped from his face as he held it over her. “Perhaps I could get Yukio to look over her injuries. It’s about time they meet.”   
  
Snapping his fingers, the two of them were back in his office. Kaori’s glasses and sheathed knife were on the coffee table in the center of the room. Her limp form was resting on his couch, atleast for the moment. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t had blood removed from the upholstery before. Though now was no such time to think of these things.   
  
Flicking out his cellphone he dialed a number and the charms clinked together near his ear. “Mr Okumura? Yes, this is Mephisto. I require you to come to my office.” His eyes glazed over the heaving woman on his couch. “Quickly if you would.” He shut the phone without another word and stood near the window, his gaze wandering outside to the midday afternoon.   
  
 _I’m not looking forward to Shura’s initial reaction upon learning this news. Hm, I’ll put it off for now._  He waved his hand dismissively as he watched the courtyard below his window.  
  
Shura heaved the longest sigh she was able, glancing over the curly brunette. Asako Tsukki was the name on her file, a middle second class exorcist knight and tamer.  _Jeez I really am babysitting, and what’s with these ridiculously tedious missions? They’re long and much too simple for what I should be handling._  
  
Asako rubbed the back of her own wrist, looking up to the taller woman. “Shura, you’ve been real quiet since we left.” Her voice seemed to shake slightly.  
  
Shura glanced off to the side and clawed her fingers through her loose ponytail. “Yea well it’s nothing more than what I’m normally thinking about. I swear if that clown does anything to Kaori or if she ends up hurt, I’m going to skewer him.”  
  
Asako winced and clutched her own wrist hard. “I’ll agree that Mephisto’s tactics tend to throw anyone for a loop but would you truly believe that he would intentionally hurt any exorcists or just any humans for that matter?”   
  
Asako’s large green eyes caught Shura’s gaze and she offered a timid smile. “I know Kaori, I think she’ll be alright. While I haven’t had much time to speak to her, she always seems to persevere.”  
  
Shura stared at the smaller girl for a moment or two before exhaling hard. “Yea. If anyone knows Kaori better than me, it’s you.”   
  
She stood up and motioned Asako to come with her. “I’d say our lunch break is long over due to be finished huh? Time for some work.”  
  
Asako inwardly groaned at the mention of getting work done.  _There’s so many people around and those demons are literally scaling all over these buildings. And Osaka is huge, this job is going to take forever._  She didn’t dare voice any of this to Shura because she didn’t want to put an even worse damper on her partners mood.   
  
Shura glanced behind herself briefly, “Your dawdling abit, come on Asako!”  
  
Being ripped harshly from her own thoughts she caught up and did her best to keep pace with Shura. “Sorry, sorry. I must have been day dreaming again.”  
  
Shura simply shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. I’m used to Kaori doing that too.”  
  
Asako giggled, “Eheh, Yea. Just when she wants something, even through her many distractions, she’ll do what’s necessary to get things done.”  
  
Shura just nodded and traced her gaze over the demons climbing the many buildings. “This will be tedious. The entire reason this place hasn’t been cleared of all the demons is due to the population and constant all day traffic these streets get. Too many witnesses and civilians.”  
  
Asako fell silent for just a moment mulling something over before suggesting, “Couldn’t we just take to the roofs? We could lure any building scaling demons up top and we’d be out of site for the most part.”  
  
Shura was pleasantly surprised and grinned at her. “Well now, That’s a brilliant idea.”  
  
Asako’s face flushed lightly from the praise. “Let’s get to the top of one of the taller buildings for a proper vantage point.”  
  
Shura leaned back some with her arms behind her head, “Alright, but I owe you a drink when this is all said and done.”  
  
Asako’s green eyes glimmered at the suggestion and she gave a slight hop in her pace as they made their way into one of the taller buildings.


End file.
